


a Luke Hemmings fanfic

by xxbryndixx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Badly Written, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbryndixx/pseuds/xxbryndixx
Summary: this was when the song Rejects was new.none of this is true, obviously.everything that happens is not okay





	a Luke Hemmings fanfic

a Luke Hemmings fanfic-  
Luke's POV  
"oi we need to write a new song." Calum says.  
"I'm all out of ideas." Michael says.  
"me too." Ashton says.  
"Luke?" they all look at me and say. i hear them but i’m reading tweets from fans calling me emo and saying i cut and that’s why i wear so many bracelets stop me from answering them.  
"LUKE!" Calum yells. taking me from my thoughts.  
"hold on" i say as i walk from the couch to the bathroom. i take my long sleeve shirt off and...  
\-------------------------------  
i come back from the bathroom and sit onto the couch.  
"mates I've got an idea for a new song." i say excitedly.  
"alright what is it?" Mike asks.  
"it's about not following the norm and not really fitting in." i say hoping they don't shoot down my idea. not that they ever do...but.  
"like a reject?" Calum asks.  
"yeah, like a reject. but we don't care cause we know it." i say hopefully. at least they are thinking about it.  
"yeah sounds good." Ashton says.  
"okay then let’s get started." Michael says.  
\-------------------------------  
three days later in the studio  
"okay guys let's go." i say trying to get them all off the couch. today is the day we are going to record the new song called "Rejects". it's really important to me because that's how it was for me in High School.  
"where are we going?" Michael says half sleeping.  
"the studio! we are gonna record the new song!" i say getting a little upset they don't remember.  
"okay, okay. calm down Luke." Ashton says looking at me quizzically.  
"sorry, I'm just really excited, this song means a lot to me." i say giving a floppy smile.  
"okay then let's go." Mike says getting off the couch.  
"wait i gotta get pants!" Calum says while running to his room to find a clean pair of skinnies.  
\-------------------------------  
after recording  
"that was really good mates." Ashton says.  
"yeah i feel really great now." i say really meaning it.  
"let's get some food, I'm hungry." Michael says as we walk to the car.  
"Nandos?" Calum asks.  
"yeah sounds good to me" i say.  
Mike points to Ashton and says "we're good too." as we all get into the car.


End file.
